


Not interested

by chenziee



Series: It's the little things [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Comedy, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Eustass Kid/Killer, Post-Canon, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), Romance, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, day 10 - deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Law was taking a break from the chaos that the Hearts and the Straw Hats were causing at the pool, but getting hit on wasn't a part of his relaxation plan. But in the end, he might just end up the winner.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: It's the little things [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211





	Not interested

**Author's Note:**

> **10 Days of Lawlu Day 10: Deprived**
> 
> I basically took the prompt and threw it out the window and I'm sorry;;

Sipping on his whisky and listening to the water furiously splashing behind him, Law was very glad he had decided to stay away from the pool that afternoon. The high-pitched scream that sounded suspiciously like Shachi followed by Luffy’s loud laughter was all the assurance he needed. After two days at this spa resort, which consisted mostly of him either saving Luffy from drowning or actively  _ trying  _ to drown him for pushing Law into the pool, he was more than happy to sit this one out. Someone else could try to do damage control while he sat back, enjoying his drink and  _ laughing _ at their misfortune. Even if him hiding meant Luffy would keep calling him boring and trying to convince him that he was depriving himself of fun.

Which was absolutely not true; he was having enough fun by himself, thank you very much.

Just as he waved the bartender over to order another drink, he sensed someone approach him and sit on the chair next to him. Judging by the perfume, he had assumed it was Nami, sick of getting doused in water every ten minutes and taking a break; however, when he turned to look at her, he was met with green eyes, a coy smile, shoulder-length, brown hair, and a face he did  _ not _ recognize.

Blankly regarding at the young woman for a second, Law judged that she was neither dangerous nor worth his attention, and turned back to his refilled glass without a word, hoping she would get the hint and leave him alone.

“I really like your tattoos. They immediately get a message across.” Of course she wouldn’t just leave. Instead, after saying that, she ordered a cocktail before looking back at him with a wink.

“I’m not interested,” Law said bluntly, not even bothering to acknowledge her words because really, who except Luffy would  _ honestly  _ compliment the DEATH spelled out on his fingers?

He heard the woman giggle and sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he had hoped. “Wow, your friend was right,” she said, turning around in her chair to face Law properly, crossing her legs slowly to show off the length of them.

“Friend? What are you talking about?” Law asked, frowning slightly.

“He said that you were going to play hard to get. He was right,” she said while making a show of seductively brushing her hair behind her ear. She was trying so hard Law almost felt bad for not being interested in the  _ least.  _ “He also said you were sorely deprived of a woman’s touch,” she finished in a whisper, then gently placed her hand over Law’s.

Immediately, Law slapped the hand away. “Who the fuck said that shit?” he growled, hoping it wasn’t any of his crew or the Straw Hats playing a  _ really  _ bad joke or he was going to  _ end them. _

“Uhm—” the woman looked startled by the harshness of his reaction, but finally she gestured towards the other side of the poolside bar— “that one, with the red hair.”

Law followed the direction in which he pointed, immediately recognizing the rival pirate captain who was smirking back at him, all smug. Eustass. Of _course_ it was Eustass. Why were the Kid Pirates even still there and why the fuck would this asshole go out of his way to annoy Law to this extent? Was this revenge for walking in on him earlier? Law had to ask himself how stupid Eustass had to be if he thought Law actually _wanted_ to see Killer’s tongue shoved down his throat. Honestly, Law would gladly give up one of his legs if it would make him unsee that.

Sighing sharply, Law simply flipped Eustass off before turning back to the woman next to him. “Look, I’m sorry for whatever the asshole told you, but I assure you he’s  _ not  _ my friend and I’m actually here with somebody.”

“You sure? You looked pretty lonely here,” she asked with a little pout in a last ditch effort to get him to flirt back but Law could see she was already giving up. He really felt bad for her, this wasn’t fair to her either.

Fucking Eustass.

“Yeah, sorry. Just taking a break from all the energy out there,” he said as he pointed back towards the pool. He could now hear Bepo and Chopper complaining to each other about the heat while Penguin and Franky tried to goad them to come out of the water to get some watermelon with them. They only succeeded in the two furry pirates asking them to bring the watermelon into the pool instead.

“Ah. Okay, I get that.” She nodded in agreement, laughing at something that Law couldn’t see. Probably had something to do with Black Leg’s cursing.

Law smirked. Finally someone who didn’t try to tell him to ‘join the fun;’ this girl really wasn’t so bad. But he  _ still  _ wasn’t interested.

“To-ra-o! Come play with me!” The shout was his only warning before Luffy’s arms wrapped around his shoulders a second later. 

Law nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact; Luffy felt like a block of ice, the cold pool water completely soaking Law’s shirt where Luffy was pressing his chest against his back, a few droplets dripping from his hair and onto Law’s face. “Luffy-ya, really?” Law sighed, wiping water off of his cheek.

“Really,” Luffy said, and Law could just hear the pout in his voice. Law wondered what he was suddenly so upset over. “You said you wanted to be alone but if you’re up to chatting now, you can hang out with me, too.”

Ah.

Law and the girl next to him exchanged a glance. Law could tell she immediately put two and two together, judging by the way she quickly covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about explaining anything to her anymore. Now to explain it to the idiot still stubbornly clinging onto him.

Although, there probably wouldn’t be much point to assuring him with words, since Luffy likely didn’t even understand his own jealousy. Gently grabbing onto Luffy’s forearm, Law smirked and let his head fall back to look at his boyfriend. “Fine, you win. I’ll be right there, okay?”

The smile Luffy gave him was blinding. Goddamnit, this man really was too cute, too bright for this world and Law felt himself falling for him even deeper every time he smiled like that if at all possible.

“Okay, you have two seconds,” Luffy said, his arms tightening around Law’s shoulders minutely before he ran off again.

Law chuckled to himself. How was he supposed to say no? And so, he simply grabbed the straw hat that was laying on the counter next to him and put it on his head before he slowly stood up to follow the ball of energy that was his boyfriend. As he grabbed his refilled glass to take with him outside, he turned to the girl who was now resting her elbow on the counter, her cheek resting against her palm with an amused look on her face.

“So, as you can see, I’m quite taken,” Law said, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, your boyfriend’s really cute—” she waved him off, returning his smirk— “Sorry for hitting on you.”

“Sorry for Eustass-ya misleading you.” Law wasn’t sure why  _ he _ was the one apologizing instead of the guilty party but it felt wrong to not say anything.

Her smirk widened then, a devious glint appearing in her eyes. “Don’t worry about that. A girl knows how to get her revenge.”

“Looking forward to it,” Law said with a laugh. He was really starting to like this girl.

She raised her glass in a toast before gesturing towards the entrance to the bar. When Law glanced that way, he was surprised to see Luffy standing there, biting on his bottom lip and tapping his foot impatiently, looking like he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. Law huffed out a laugh, amused by how restless Luffy looked, before he gave the girl a quick nod and finally went to join the future Pirate King.

As soon as he was close enough, Luffy grabbed his hand to drag him out but when Law’s eyes met with Eustass’ cocky stare, he stopped him. “Hey, Luffy-ya?”

Luffy paused, turning around to look at him but before he could so much as ask what was up, Law pulled him close, his free hand going up to cup his face while the one holding his glass went carefully behind Luffy’s back pulling him closer. Law leaned down, meeting Luffy halfway as their lips connected. He relished in the way Luffy melted against him, their kiss soft and slow as their lips moved in sync.

He would never get tired of feeling Luffy against him like this, of feeling his warmth seep into his own body while Luffy’s heartbeat quickened in his chest. He was sure that Luffy could feel the same thing from Law’s own heart. He would never get enough of kissing him—whether it was just a brief, absent minded brush against Luffy’s hair, an innocent, quick peck on his smiling lips, or a slow, sensual kiss that made Law’s whole body heat up, goosebumps raising on his skin wherever Luffy’s fingers touched. He would never get enough of Luffy, of his skin, his taste, his hands pushing Law’s hat—or Luffy’s hat in this case—out of the way so that he could run his fingers through his hair. All of it was precious to him and he was willing to risk his everything for this man.

“What was that for?” Luffy asked quietly when they finally pulled away from each other a little bit, sounding just as breathless as Law felt.

Law only shook his head, smiling as he pressed one last chaste, quick kiss to his lips. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Luffy only shrugged and grinned back, grabbing Law’s hand once more and pulling him towards the pool.

And if Law shot one last smirk and a middle finger to a theatrically gagging Eustass, that was his business. After all, girls weren’t the only ones who couldn’t be deprived of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read any one of these fics, and to everyone who stuck around until the very end of this series! I see you and I love you all so much! ㅠ0ㅠ <33
> 
> Stay tuned for more lawlu because this ship owns me :D


End file.
